catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Himalayan
The Himalayan cat is a breed of long-haired cat identical in type to the Persian, with the exception of its blue eyes and its point coloration, which were derived from the crossing of the Persian with the Siamese. In Europe they are referred to as Colourpoint Persians. While the Himalayan is considered a breed separate from the Persian by The International Cat Association, it is grouped together with the Persian and Exotic Shorthair (shorthaired version of the Persian) under a "Persian Breed Group standard".TICA Persian Breed Group Standard The Cat Fanciers' Association considers the Himalayan a color variation of the Persian rather than as a separate breed, although they do compete in their own color division. Body Type Like Persian cats, the Himalayan cat tends to have a round (cobby) body with short legs, which makes it harder for them to jump as high as other cats do. Some do have more of a Siamese like body, though, and can jump as high as seven feet. A Himilayans have the facial characteristics similar to the Persian, which is a flatter, wider face with "squashed" features. Temperament These cats are sweet-tempered, intelligent and generally very social and good companions. Because of their heritage from the Siamese cats they tend to be more active than Persians. Himmies, as fanciers call them, are perfect indoor cat companions. They are gentle, calm, and sweet-tempered, but they possess a playful side as well. Like the Siamese, Himalayans love to play fetch, and a scrap of crumpled paper or a kitty toy will entertain them for hours. Himalayans are devoted and dependent upon their humans for companionship and protection. They crave affection and love to be petted and groomed. Health Issues Due to their Persian ancestry, some Himalayans may have the gene that causes Polycystic kidney disease, (PKD), but a genetic test can reveal which cats carry the PKD gene, so that they may be spayed or neutered. Fur Like many long-haired cats, Himalayans need to be brushed daily to keep their coats looking their best and healthiest. In addition, they may need their face wiped daily, depending on the cat. Bathing a Himalayan is also recommended by some breeders, to help reduce the amount of oil on the cat's fur and skin. The fur on the body of a Himalayan is white or cream, but the points come in many different colors: seal (or black), blue, lilac, chocolate, red (flame), and cream. The points can also be tabby or tortoiseshell-patterned. The chocolate and lilac point Himalayans are the most difficult to produce, because both parents must carry the gene for chocolate/lilac to produce a chocolate or lilac kitten, as the trait is autosomal recessive. Facial Features Show Himalayans display a nose break as do show Persians (the "Peke" or "Ultra-Face" variety), and have very large, round eyes with the nose leather right between the eyes. Breeder or pet Himalayans generally have longer noses than the show cats, and may display a longer muzzle and smaller eyes than the show cats do. All three types of cat are Himalayans, however. Colourpoint Classification Definitions Blue Point: A cat whose blue coat color is confined to the points: the feet, ears, tail, and face mask.IAMS Page Chocolate Point: Chocolate color on the points (face mask, ears, tail, and legs), as opposed to the darker seal brown. Cream/Flame Point: These colors can be very close. There are hot creams and light reds. If both parent cats are definitely dilutes (blue, cream or bluecream), the offspring cannot be a flame point.Color Hints Seal Point: Sealbrown color on the points. Lilac Point:Light Greyish Mark Point colors Seal Point, Chocolate Point, Blue Point, Lilac Point, Flame Point, Cream Point, Cinnamon Point, Fawn Point, Seal Tortie Point, Chocolate Tortie Point, Blue Tortie Point, Lilac Tortie Point, Red Tortie Point, Cream Tortie Point, Fawn Tortie Point, Cinnamon Tortie Point, Torbie Point, Blue Cream Point, Lilac Cream Point, Seal Lynx Point, Chocolate Lynx Point, Blue Lynx Point, Lilac Lynx Point, Flame Lynx Point, Cream Lynx Point, Cinnamon Lynx Point, and Fawn Lynx Point,Ultra Point,Purple Point,Cream Cinnamon Point References de:Non Pointed Himalajan es:Gato himalayo Category:Breeds Category:Cats Category:Pointed Cat Breeds